


when i said it i thought it was true

by alexanderendrone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way.





	when i said it i thought it was true

This was supposed to be David's last job. He'd complete this mission, and then he'd finally be able to retire from the pro hero scene and be a full time teacher. It's all he wanted.

The idea was that he was going to infiltrate a section of the local mob. It was known for being run by a man named Atlas. No last name for him was necessary, as he'd always existed, longer than anyone could remember.

The current Atlas wasn't known for being particularly kind, but they'd caught wind that he was stepping down. His successor was significantly younger, and, they'd hoped, easier to manipulate. The police David was working with didn't know anything about him, just that he also went by Atlas, but anyone in his mob position did. It was tradition.

He wasn't supposed to be there long. Just long enough to get a reading on who this new man was, his ideals, and what direction he planned to take the origination. Not all Atlas's had been inherently malicious, and it was also tradition to get a reading on them when they first started.

Which is where David came in.

He wasn't supposed to move in with Atlas. He wasn't supposed to become best friends with Atlas's main crew members, or participate in movie nights and braid Ezekiel's hair, or make Ari's lunches and remind Psi to eat. He wasn't supposed to become part of their family.

He stared at the petals clutched in his hand, still damp with saliva. He wasn't supposed to fall in love.

  
_Striped Carnations_  
_Meaning: "I can't be with you"_  
_Symbolizes: Rejection or Regret_  
_If these are the flower petals you get, you may as well rush to your nearest hospital now. There's no chance for this relationship to work out, so you should save yourself while you can._


End file.
